Stalker
by wilmteri
Summary: This happened when Makoto and Haru were still in Elementary school. Makoto is left alone to home and it didn't go like it should have. And then even Haru got he can't always be there for his best friend. Contains rape. One-shot. Author is really sorry for what she wrote, please forgive her. ; ;


**A/N: I am so sorry, I feel horrible for what I wrote but I just wanted to write. I don't have inspiration so often and I wanted to write and this came in to my mind I'm so so so so soooo sorry, please forgive me.**

**Contains rape. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free! or the characters. I wrote the story. Sorry.**

* * *

Makoto watched as his parents were putting shoes on. His mom gave him a kiss on cheek and smiled. "Remember to go to sleep before ten." she said. "Take care of house. And you can call to Haruka-kun if you want." his dad said and gave a light pat to his head. "Okay." Makoto answered smiling. When his parents left Makoto looked at the clock. It was six in the evening now and he really wanted to play games. He ran to his room and put the game console on.

It was a little after nine till he looked at the clock and turned the console off. He walked to kitchen and was about to open the fridge when he felt a little breeze and heard someone walking in living room. He turned around and ran to upstairs quietly and heard how man's voice said from downstairs. "Makoto-chan? Where are you?" he felt shivers up his spine and tears building in the corner of his eyes. He went to take his phone and quickly took Haru's number and called him, same time as he locked into his room and turned the lights off. He waited Haru to answer. He crawled under the bed facing to the door.

Soon Haru picked up. "Ha-Haru...help..." he said and soon started sobbing.

"What's wrong Makoto?" he heard other's voice from the other end.

"He-help.. The-there is so-someone he-here... H-he is lo-looking for m-me..." he had started trembling a little and heard how someone climbed upstairs.

"At your house?" Haru asked.

"Ye-yes... H-he is co-coming upsta-stairs..." Makoto tried to be as quiet as possible.

"Wait there and be quiet. I'll be there in a minute." Haru said and ended the call. Makoto looked at his phone and took tight hold of it. Then he head someone trying the door knot.

"Makoto-chan. I know you're there. Why don't you be good boy and come here?" it was smooth voice but at the same time creepy. Makoto hugged himself and sniffed quietly. Tears fell from his eyes and and he tried to back up more but there was wall behind him blocking his way. He heard little tik noises and soon the lock clicked open. He was more scared now than a second ago. He saw how someone stepped into the dark room and soon turned light on. "Makoto-chan?" they called out and walked closer the bed and past it to the window and he heard how man closed the curtains. Makoto closed his eyes hoping he wouldn't be seen. But soon he felt someone grabbing his leg. "There you are, Makoto-chan." his eyes shot open and he let go of the phone and took hold of the bed ad tried to hold back when he was pulled from his leg.

"Let go!" he cried and tried to kick man's hand. Man's hold tightened and Makoto whined from pain. Soon his hands got tired and man pulled him from under the bed and pinned him down from his neck. Makoto looked at the man and recognize him to be one he helped to find their dog a week ago.

"You were so nice to me back then Makoto-chan. I wanted to meet you again. Your smile was so cute I almost melted then. I started following you and watch you." man was smiling to this point but now he looked mad. "But you gave that smile to everyone. Every single people you met. I wanted you to smile only to me. But if that's not possible then I don't want you to smile to anyone else either." he used his other hand pull Makoto's pants and underpants down and tossing them aside. Makoto tried to get away and tried to kick the man. What was even going to do? Man opened the button and zipper of his own pants and took his half hard member out. Makoto's eyes widened and he wished Haru could come fast. He cried and tried to get away and then he felt the tip of the member on his butt hole. As man pushed in and Makoto screamed from pain. He felt how his own skin ripped and blood dripped on the floor. Man pulled almost out before pushing back in. He screamed again and felt how two hands wrapped around his neck taking too tight hold.

Man started moving in and out faster and Makoto gasped and coughed and tried to get the hands off. He couldn't breath so well and in hurt so much. Soon his arms fell on the floor and he was too tired to move. He felt how the man came inside of him and pulled out. He heard the zipper being pulled up and probably he buttoned his pants too.

"Thank you again Makoto-chan for helping me. It's a shame you can't smile to me anymore." he heard how man walked out of the room but soon heard someone fall down the stairs. Makoto turned to his side, his back at the door and hugged himself. Soon someone, someone small, ran into room and he heard a small gasp. Someone kneed behind him.

"I-I'm sorry Makoto, I couldn't make it any faster." Makoto heard a familiar voice. He coughed and hold his neck.

"It's okay..." he said quietly. His voice was so tiny he wasn't even sure if other could hear. Soon someone pulled him to hug and Makoto rest his head on Haruka's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Makoto. I'm so sorry." Makoto nodded against other's shoulder.

"I said it's okay..." he said it again and felt tears falling down his own cheeks again. It hurt. It hurt so much. He heard people downstairs.

"I called police. They caught him. He won't get you again. I'm sorry Makoto." Haru then stood up and somehow managed to lift Makoto up and carried him to bathroom. He put other down to lean to wall and turned the tab of the bath tub on. He went back to other and kneed in front of Makoto. Other was really pale and shaking from head to toe. He pulled other's hands down from hugging himself so he would be able to remove other's shirt. He saw horrible marks around slightly taller boy's neck. 'I can only blame myself', Haruka thought. Makoto looked at Haruka and was still crying.

"It's okay...it's not your fault...I forgot to lock the window..." he whispered since he couldn't speak any louder. Haru looked at Makoto.

"It's not your fault. Stop saying that." he said to Makoto and went to turn the tab off. He walked over to other again. "Can you stand?" he asked. Makoto nodded and tried to stand but he couldn't feel his legs. He was still shaking and it hurt.

"I-I'm so-sorry..." he cried and hugged himself. Haru helped him up and to the bath tub. Soon when other was there a police knocked to the door and asked what had happened. Haru looked at the police man. Then at Makoto.

"Be sure that you won't pass out okay? I'll go to talk to the police man." Makoto nodded weakly and was left alone. Haru went with the police and told how he'd found other. He too told the how he had tripped the man down the stairs. Soon Makoto's parents came home and they were horrified from what they were told. Makoto's dad threatened police saying that man should be executed and all and Makoto's mom had ran to bathroom right away and hugged Makoto. He had cried and he was taken to hospital after his mom washed him. Haruka asked if he could come too but told him that it was really late and his family might be very worried so Haru had to go home.

* * *

Haru didn't see Makoto at school for a week and other didn't want to meet him. Or so his parents told. It was already tenth day of not seeing Makoto and Haru had walked from school to home. Alone. He got home and started making something to eat. When he put the mackerel on the plate he heard doorbell ring and when he went to open he saw Makoto. Smiling at him. Haru pulled him into hug before he even realized himself he did so. Makoto asked what was wrong and Haru pulled away. He looked at other. He didn't seem like he had been raped over a week ago.

"A-are you okay?" Haru asked.

"Yes...why wouldn't I?" Makoto tilted his head a little. "I was just ill. Fever. And I coughed a lot. But mom said I'm okay now and I can come to play with you. Or we could go to my house." Makoto smiled brightly and took other's hand. "My house?" he asked. Haru nodded. He put his shoes on leaving his food untouchable and walked to Tachibanas' house. He said Makoto that he could go and put the game on. When Makoto left he went to ask Makoto's mom why his friend was acting weird. kneed down and told Haru that Makoto had been so scared and terrified he had blocked his memory of that time. She too asked Haru not to tell Makoto. It could be very dangerous. Haruka nodded and soon Makoto ran to get him.

"Are you coming Haru? I thought we could play your favorite game."

Haru gave a tiny smile to Makoto. "Yeah."

Makoto smiled tilting his head like always. When they left the kitchen to upstairs Makoto's mom started crying again and came to hug her.

"It's better this way. It's for his best he doesn't remember." nodded against her husband's shoulder and they stayed like that.

Makoto and Haru were playing upstairs in Makoto's room. Haru won the game like always.

"That's not fair. You always win."Makoto pouted and then giggled. "By the way Haru. I'm sorry I didn't call you the whole time I has ill. I didn't have any voice to do so." Haru nodded and pulled other into hug. "Ha-Haru? Why are you hugging me?" Haru mumbled to other's shoulder.

"Just felt like it." he actually felt guilty. He felt bad. He felt like this was his fault.

"Okay." Makoto smiled and hugged him back. "I will always stay with Haru, so if he feels like hugging someone, I'm there for him." Makoto said. Haru felt even worse. Makoto then pulled away. "Haru. Did I miss something fun that happened in school?"

Haru thought awhile. "Yeah. Teacher gave us chocolate-chip cookies." He said. Makoto looked at him with no fair-face.

"That's not fair...! Why did I have to be ill..?" pouted but soon took his controller. "If I win the next game will you buy me cookies?" Makoto asked and Haru nodded to that. They played new round and Makoto actually won. They left to market to buy cookies and his mother asked Haru to look after Makoto.

From that day he always did.

* * *

**A/N: Sorryyyyyy...! *ugly sobbing* I feel like a horrible person. And I can't ask 'did you enjoy' but was it good written? And pls R&R even if I'm a bad person ;_;**


End file.
